It is a trend for 3C products (i.e., computer, communication, and consumer electronics) to be smaller and lighter. In a portable electronic device, different circuit boards would have to be electrically connected with each other, and since the size of the electronic device is quite small, the interior space of the electronic device is small, too. Therefore, board to board connectors (BTB connectors) are adapted to electrically connect between circuit boards to achieve a better usage rate of space.
The BTB connector is a connector assembly. Generally, the connector assembly includes an electrical plug connector and an electrical receptacle connector adapted to be mated with the electrical plug connector. A plurality of male terminals is arranged on the electrical plug connector, and a plurality of female terminals is arranged on the electrical receptacle connector. When the electrical plug connector is inserted into the electrical receptacle connector, the male terminals are mated with the female terminals for the signal connection between two printed circuit boards.
A male terminal of an existing electrical plug connector includes a U shape portion and two contact arms located at two sides of the U shape portion. A soldering leg is extended from one of the contact arms along a direction away from the U shape portion. Since the distance between the contact arms is large, i.e., the contact arms are distant from each other, the size of the electrical receptacle connector has to be larger and so does the circuit board. Therefore, the size of the BTB connector cannot be further reduced.